


Eclipse

by minthalo



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, They live in Vegas for this just go w it, i thought it was cute, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Zach drags Eugene out into the desert to watch the Solar Eclipse with him





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know the eclipse was over a year ago now but I was thinking about it today and looking over some old fics I had written for a different fandom and I thought this fit much better for Zagene than it did for the ship it was previously written for  
> They live in Vegas for writing convenience just go with it lol

Zach climbs up the tree next to his best friends house, he’s not very good at most things involving physical activity, but the tree has branches that are easy to climb, like stairs. He gets high enough so he can shimmy on a long, sturdy, branch to the roof, walking the short distance before rolling through the open window, falling on his back.

“Eugene!” He shouts, getting his attention.

Eugene is currently laying down on his bed, earbuds in, blasting music. He looks up when he sees Zach laying on his floor, one foot stuck out his window and groans.

“Zach, don’t tell me-”

“The eclipse is today!” Zach cuts him off, rolling over and straightening out his clothes.

Eugene sits up and pulls his earbuds out, letting them fall onto his bedding. “Yes, Zach, I know it’s today. My sisters and mom are going crazy about it, they already left, went to my aunt’s house to watch it, I didn’t want to go so I stayed him.”

“They should be excited!” Zach exclaims, crossing his legs under him, gesturing wildly with his arms. “It’s a once in a lifetime event!”

“I think it’s stupid.”

Zach gasps, he stands up and throws himself on Eugene’s bed next to him. “It’s not stupid.” He says firmly, “we should go out to the desert and watch it, a place where no one else will be.”

“You really want to drive us out to the desert, the middle of buttfuck nowhere, to watch the sky, only we can’t actually watch the sky, because if we did we’d burn out eyes out.”

“Yes, I do! And they wouldn’t burn out, we’d just go blind.” He waves his hand in the air.

Zach stands up and turns to Eugene, holding out his hands. Eugene grumbles and begrudgingly takes them, letting Zach pull him to his feet. He shuffles around his room and gets dressed, finding proper clothes to go out in, since he’s still in his pajamas. 

Zach bounces on his toes, seemingly vibrating with excitement as his friend gets dressed. Once he’s done Zach gives him a tight hug as a thank you before taking him by his arm and running downstairs.

Eugene lets Zach drag him downstairs and outside into the other boys car. He buckles himself in the passenger seat and sits back, watching the road ahead of them as Zach drives out of their neighborhood and onto the main road that quickly leads out into the desert after a few turns.

“We won’t even be able to see it.” Eugene says after a few minutes.

“Yes we will, I have glasses for it.”

“You have two pairs for us?” Eugene turns his head to look at him.

“Well, I have one pair, but we can just share it.” Zach explains, gesturing with his left hand as he takes a right onto a dirt road, getting pretty far away from the city they live in.

Eugene rolls his eyes, “you don’t even have the proper equipment to see the stupid thing.”

“I do, but just one. We’ve shared like everything since we met each other in middle school, why does it matter if we share these glasses, and besides, it’s about the experience of it anyway.”

Eugene sighs and drops the subject, he turns the radio on and hums along to whatever song comes on, sitting in a comfortable silence with his best friend. It’s another ten minutes before Zach finds a suitable spot for the two of them. He hasn’t seen a single person on the side of the road for five minutes, and the cars that come by only do so once in a while, they’ll be alone. It’s perfect.

Zach pulls over and parks, he’s off road but not so far it’ll be a struggle to get the car back onto it. He looks over and Eugene with an excited grin that Eugene can’t help but mirror, Zach’s always happy, but when he’s this giddy it’s contagious.

Zach jumps out and opens the backseat door, pulling out the blanket he keeps in there for nights he just lays in his car. Those nights aren’t often, since his parents usually have a strict curfew on him, but occasionally he’s able to break away, and he’ll be out with Eugene, Ned, or Keith, usually all three, and they’ll drive out into the desert with no plan, park like this and bundle themselves up for a cold desert night with each other’s company.

Eugene follows him out and helps him spread the blanket onto the ground before sitting down on it with him, facing the sun. He grumbles and sheds off the jacket he brought, the temperature being way too hot for it.

“We’re lucky, it’s not cloudy today at all.” Zach says, putting the glasses over his regular glasses just to stare at the sun.

“I wish it was cloudy, maybe it would cool us down.”

“No, we need the sun to be completely free so we don’t miss a single thing.” Zach says firmly.

Zach takes the glasses off, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light before handing them off to Eugene.

“Here, look at the sun, you’ll be able to see the moon covering the corner, it looks really cool.”

Eugene represses the urge to roll his eyes and takes the glasses, and mumbles something about the sun being circular, therefor not having any corners. He puts them on and blinks, everything went suddenly dark, and he isn’t able to see anything, not even his own hands in front of him.

He wiggles his fingers in front of his face, but he can’t see them at all. He feels Zach’s hands on his chin, lifting his head up and suddenly he sees the sun, a bright orange circle in the seemingly never ending darkness around him, the only thing visible with these glasses on.

Zach’s right, at the top of the sun he’s able to see the moon starting to come in and cover it.

Eugene takes the glasses off and hands them back to Zach, “okay, I guess it’s a little cool.”

Zach grins, “see, I told you! It’s literally amazing, we have roughly a half an hour before totality in our area, and it’s going to look so cool, ‘Gene!”

They make small talk with each other for about twenty minutes, taking turns to check on the sun every couple minutes, looking at his progress. Zach takes them and looks up when it’s almost covered as much as it can be for their area. He looks at Eugene and moves closer to him, so their thighs are touching. 

“We can share the glasses.”

“Yeah, pass them off to each other like we’ve been doing.” Eugene says, a little confused on what Zach means, but mostly focused on how close they are now.

“No, we can each put one eye in the lens so we can look at the eclipse together, we just have to make sure our other eye is closed.”

“Oh, yeah I guess we could do that.”

Eugene shifts around to get themselves situated, they end up with Zach almost on his lap, but not quite. Zach puts the glasses between them, both covering one of their eyes with their hands, looking inside the glasses with the other.

They stay like that for several minutes, neither able to take their single eye off of the sun, both mesmerized.

Eugene feels like he has to hold his breath, being so close to Zach like this, he turns his head to look at him, only to bump his nose with Zach’s as the other boy turns his head to look at him.

Eugene swallows, he was originally going to say something, but all his thoughts are thrown out the window as he looks into Zach’s eyes. It’s much darker around them now, the moon covering up part of the sun gives Zach’s skin a soft glow.

Zach smiles softly, he opens his mouth to say something about how Eugene is enjoying the eclipse now, but he’s cut off by Eugene’s lips on his own before any words can make it out of his mouth.

He squeaks in surprise, dropping his glasses and placing his hands on Eugene’s shoulders to stabilizing himself, quickly kissing back before Eugene pulls away. He closes his eyes and tilts his head a bit, keeping Eugene close, going in for another kiss when Eugene attempts to break it.

“You’re missing the eclipse.” Eugene mumbles against his lips.

“It’s about the experience, ‘Gene.” Zach mumbles back, kissing him again before Eugene can say anything else, but he feels the smile against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please I live off caffeine and validation alone  
> The werewolf Zach au is coming! it's just going to take a bit of time since I don't exactly have a plot for it   
> You can contact me at [my sideblog kittenzach](https://kittenzach.tumblr.com/)  
> as for any voltron fics they will be coming they're just getting a lot longer than expected so just,, bare w me,, please


End file.
